Al agua pato!
by ittah
Summary: Hogwarts esta en la semana de San Valentin y Rose Weasly no le emociona tanto el tema. Un rubio espontanio, una cita inesperada y deudas a pagar. Este FF participa en el "Reto de San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.


_Esta historia participa en el "Reto de San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas._

Espero que les guste es mi primer ff de esta pareja (y el primero q subo :P)

Segun los numeros que escogí me toco "Nadar" y el lugar "La Sala de los Menesteres".

Basado en personajes de JkRowling pero el resto es de mi imaginación.

Espero que os guste!

:D

-Rose- Parecía que la gente, en especial la familia, disfruta, mucho, molestar a uno cuando desayuna tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Buen Día Albus! ¿Cómo amaneciste Rose? Bien gracias ¿tu?- respondió irónicamente

-He! Que humor! – Se acomodo a su lado en la mesa – ¿El sábado vas a Hogsmeade?

-Supongo que si… ¿Por qué?- Lo miró dudosa.

-Bien, genial, si- su sonrisa iba creciendo a medida que decía cada palabra- ah espera… un detalle… ¿Vas con Tori?-contuvo el aire

-Como siempre Albus- esto ya era un fastidio- ¿Con quien iría sino? Va al menos que ella haya quedado con alguien- hizo una mueca restándole importancia a lo último- ¿Me podes explicar qué pasa?

-Podrías ir con un chico, no se. Bien la cosa…-

-¿Por qué iría con un chico? – Ya esta, había colmado su paciencia.

-Por que es la salida de San Valentin. Ah! por cierto ¡Feliz dia de San Valentín!- y la abrazo- alguien te regalo chocolates, o una carta de amor, a mi las admiradoras me tienen cansado. ¿Podes creer que empezaron el lunes a mandarnos ya cartitas? Esas chicas no tienen otra cosa que hacer. ¿Tu le has mandado carta a alguien?-

- Ya Albus corta el rollo,-gritó- deja de divagar tanto y ve al grano de una vez- suspiró- me exasperas.-

- Ok cálmate. Necesito que vallas con Tori a Hogsmeade, porque he preparado una sorpresa y te deberé una muy grande- y puso su sonrisa más linda.

Aunque Albus podía llegar a ser muy insoportable, era su primo y su mayor e inseparable compañero a pesar de que él estaba en Slytherin y ella en Gryffindor, y no, no podía negarse a ayudarlo y menos a que al fin se decidiera a salir con su mejor amiga, con quien venían dando tires y aflojes desde hace un año, en una relación no establecida.

-Está bien, cuenta conmigo-

Se paro y se fue, pero a mitad de camino, se volvió y le dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca.

-Tu tendrás que quedarte con Scorpius- Rose volteo su cara desencajada, él se agacho un poco y beso su mejilla.- Eres la mejor prima de todo el clan.

-¡Adulador!- gritó y varias personas se volvieron a verla.

Rose termino de desayunar y se fue a clases, y a hablar con Tori.

El lago estaba congelado, el calamar gigante no daba señales, el clima era fresco pero ideal para descansar o dar un paseo y por ser el bendito día de San Valentín habían suspendido las clases de la tarde.

Rose después del almuerzo, de haber cursado y arreglado los asuntos con Tori, quien iba a ir el sábado, y no se imaginaba nada ya que estaba un poco molesta con Albus por no haberla invitado todavía, subió a su cuarto se cambio y tomo sus libros y apuntes y se dirigió a la biblioteca a realizar las tareas que tenía pendientes.

Después de dos horas de arduo trabajo, decidió bajar a los jardines a leer. Se ubico frente al lago bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso y saco su libro de la mochila, llevaba un par de hojas leídas cuando sintió a alguien que se sentaba a su lado.

-Crees que si asesino a Albus, pero aclaro que fue porque me produjo trastorno mental, ¿Me condenen?- dijo Scorpius dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

- Yo declarare que últimamente estaba afectando la tranquilidad de las personas que lo rodeaban- cerró el libro y lo guardo en su bolso nuevamente.

-¿Te comportaras en Hogsmeade y no harás un escándalo como el de la ultima vez?- Preguntó serio como siempre.

Scorpius era alto, rubio como su padre, aunque quizás un poco más oscuro, tenia ojos grises, fríos como un tempano y una piel no tal pálida como la de Draco Malfoy. El Quidditch había dejado un sello en su cuerpo, desarrolló muy bien su musculatura, no de forma excesiva, sino lo suficiente para atraer la atención de unas cuantas mujeres y robar suspiros de otras tantas. Era callado, tranquilo, a veces algo distante con las personas, no solía buscar problemas, pero a base de golpes y un poco de amenazas había conseguido el respeto de muchos, no fue la mejor forma, pero lo hizo.

-¿Qué? Me ofendes lo sabes ¿no? Pero además fue tu culpa, vos fuiste quien me manoseo-

-Por favor Weasley, solo te toque el culo-respiro profundo- además no fue intencional fue la única forma, en ese momento, que vi de evitar que te cayeras-

-Ahora, -cambio de tema rápidamente sabia que él tenia razón, en parte, y no se la iba a dar- ¿Por qué iras conmigo y no saldrás con alguna de tus admiradora?-dijo irónicamente, remarcando la palabra "admiradoras".

-Te lo diré por última vez, odio a esas mujeres que se arrastran y humillan por conseguir algo- dijo en forma dura, odiaba hablar de otras mujeres con Rose.- Aparte no me perdería por nada del mundo un día completo junto a Rose Weasley y poderla molestarla y "manosearla" a mi antojo.- terminó con sorna y una incipiente sonrisa.

-Sí, no trates de darme respuestas falsas, se que te mueres por ir a una cita con mi maravillosa persona- respondió provocativamente, con un leve tono seductor. Scorpius la miro de reojo.-Bien entonces que prepararas para nuestra salida, ¿me regalaras flores y chocolates?- dijo en forma burlesca.

-¿Quieres flores y chocolates? Pensé que ese no era tu estilo, pero si lo quieres te lo daré- estiró su mano, que reposaba detrás de su nuca, hasta la cabeza de Rose y le desordeno un poco el cabello.-¿No se qué quieres que hagamos? Sé que ir a tomar té al salón de Madame Tudipié no.-

-Oh! ¿Por qué? Si debe ser exquisito su té- dijo con ironía y ambos sonrieron-Todas se morirán de envidia porque iré con el sexy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Tendremos que pasear por todas las calles de Hogsmade de la mano-

-Y podre tocarte públicamente, me gusta- Rose se giró a verlo y lo golpeo en el brazo.

Ambos se quedaron callandos, Scorpius miraba hacia el lago y ella lo obsevaba a él. De pronto el se giro y ella al verse descubierta le saco la lengua y luego le sonrió. Le agradaba mucho la compañía del rubio. Giraron sus caras y ambos ahora observaban el paisaje que tenían frente.

-¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer?- preguntó de pronto. Ella lo miro, él todavía tenía la vista puesta en la nada.

-¿Cómo?- Su pregunta la había descolocado.

-Sí, ¿Hay algo que le guste hacer a Rose Weasley más que leer todo el día?

-mmm.. ¡SI! -exclamo emocionada-Amo nadar- A veces era tan fácil hablar de cualquier cosa con él, ya sean temas personales o banales.

-¿Nadar? ¿Y eres buena?- dijo tratando de fastidiarlo un poco, adoraba ver como el ceño de ella se fruncía cuando él la molestaba-no creo que ni siquiera sepas flotar-

-waaaaa- exclamó enojada en un grito de exasperación - espera a que llegue el verano, ash si no hiciera tanto frio…ahhh-gritó enojada- me sacas.-

Scorpius rio, no sabía si la amaba, pero la quería, de eso no había duda. Así, con sus rabietas, sus cambios de ánimos y su locura, esa que lo hacía muy feliz (pero que ella no sabia y ni sospechaba).

Se paró de repente y estiro su mano hacia Rose, ella lo miro duditativa y acerco su mano con incertidumbre, nunca sabia como iba a reaccionar él, a veces era tan frio y otras…

Basto un segundo para que sus inseguridades desaparecieran con rosar sus dedos y que él la tomara con su mano firme y cálida… y otras veces era tan cálido estar a su lado que podría pasar todo un invierno entre sus brazos, pero eso no iba a pasar era sólo una expresión y un deseo oculto.

Rose no entendía que era aquel sentimiento que tenia hacia Scorpius, no lo odiaba, le respetaba, y ella se juraba que no era amor. Todavía no encontraba la palabra que describiera por completo como se sentía a su lado, aunque ya hacía tiempo que se había resignado y había aceptado que le quería, mucho. Pero no era amor. Sólo cariño de amistad. Y uno se autoconvence a su antojo.

La encamino dentro del castillo y el frio de afuera quedo completamente lejos. Subieron lentamente en silencio, le gustaba su silencio, o mejor dicho el ruido de su respiración, tan pausada y tranquila por más que subían las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso. Se detuvieron frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y Scorpius le soltó la mano y le hizo una seña para que se quedara allí y no se moviera. Él fue hasta la pared que se encontraba frente al tapiz y camino tres veces frente a ella, de un momento a otro una puerta se materializo.

-Ven-le dijo estirando nuevamente su mano. Ella camino y la tomó nuevamente, y juntos entraron.

El olor a cloro le dio la bienvenida, fuertemente impregnante en sus fosas nasales. Frente a ellos se reflejaba el agua cristalina que se contenía dentro de una pileta muy grande. Rose soltó la mano de Scorpius y camino hasta la orilla, mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa, se puso en cuclillas y acaricio el agua con su mano. Se veía que no era muy profunda, tal vez sólo le llegaba hasta el comienzo de los hombros.

Estaba fresca, perfecta para zambullirse en un clavado, giró su cabeza y le sonrió no podía cree que él hubiera generado ese lugar para ella en la sala de los menesteres, sólo para ella. Eso la ponía muy feliz.

-Vamos que espera para demostrar tus dotes de nadadora profesional- le dijo con sorna y una sonrisa de lado que a Rose le parecía extremadamente hermosa.

-No tengo traje de baño, genio!- exclamó mientras se paraba y caminaba a donde él se encontraba. Tonto.

Scorpius la miro y sonrió pero no con esa sonrisa de lado o la que usaba cuando deseaba hacerla enojar un poco, sino con la otra la que indicaba que tenía un pensamiento travieso, tal vez macabro o quizás atrevido. Y Rose se asustó, no por lo que él podría estar maquinando, sino por darse cuenta de cuánto lo conocía.

-Porque no te desabrigas un poco, luego te dará frio-pronuncio mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, la bufanda y lo zapatos. Y era verdad ese lugar estaba más calefaccionado que el interior del castillo.

Ella hizo caso y solo quedo con una polera mangas largas, su pantalón de jeans y sus zapatillas de converse.

-¿Por qué te quitas los zapatos?-cuestiono

-Porque no los necesitare para nadar-

Rose tenía dos opciones o se distrajo Merlín sabe en qué o el sabia moverse a la velocidad de la luz, por que cuando lo miró con su ceño levantado, luego de escuchar aquella respuesta que la desestabilizo, su cara se puso muy colorada en contestación a lo que sus ojos observaron. Él, Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy, señor seriedad, hombre de pocas palabras, joven pasivo, mientras no lo hicieran enfadar, vestia sólo con un bóxer, muy sexy y provocador vale aclarar, blanco con tréboles verdes, que ella le había obsequiado una navidad en forma de burla.

Ella volteo rápidamente quedando él a sus espaldas, respiró profundamente tratando de normalizar su respiración, pero qué diablos como podía tranquilizarse si sabía que se encontraba casi desnudo y exhibiendo su cuerpo marcado por el deporte que a ella volvía loca. El deporte claro. Autoconvencimiento.

Malfoy avanzó hasta quedar a su espalda y hablando tranquilamente cerca de su oído dijo:

-No veré lo que no quieras que vea, no tocaré lo que no quieras que toque, solo espero que me acompañes.- y paso a su lado y se zambulló en la pileta.

Y ella tendría que pasar el sábado con él. Que haría. Vamos, sólo eran conocidos, va tal vez amigos. Y además la ropa interior tranquilamente podía pasar como un conjunto de baño. Se quitó las zapatillas. Levanto la vista, él estaba apoyado en la orilla dándole la espalda. Suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley? Te creía más valiente, supongo que tenía razón- rió irónicamente- sólo sabes flotar.-hizo una pausa- Y te haces llamar Gryffindor, a mi me daría vergüenza, ir por ahí diciendo ser un león y en realidad no animarme a nada, ser más cobarde que una "serpiente"- termino con un tono retador.

La estaba desafiando y ella había caído en su trampa. Rose se puso furiosa y junto con ello sus orejas empezaron a ponerse rojas. Ese Malfoy iba a ver, se iba a tragar una por una sus palabras. Enfurecida se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa y en ropa interior corrió hasta donde él estaba y salto al agua en clavado sobre la cabeza del rubio, produciendo que este se alarmara un poco.

Salió del agua y sacudió su cabello, los rulos que solía llevar ahora eran suaves ondas levemente definidas. Nado un poco hasta quedar frente a Scorpius que la miraba de una forma indescifrable. Movió su mano tan rápida que no le dio tiempo a él de evitar la gran salpicadura que ella dirigió a su cara.

-Bien ya lo viste, ahora discúlpate-dijo en forma ruda.

-¿Por qué habría de disculparme?- fingió que pensaba- ahh por llamarte cobarde, no lo siento, la que debe pedir perdón eres tú- comenzó a ir hacía ella-acabas de mojarme, y nadie-ya había llegado a su lado- escúchame bien- la tomo de la cintura- nadie puede salpicarme agua en la cara sin pagar por ello.-

- Oh! Pobre pobre Scorpiusito- le dijo poniendo voz infantil y acariciándole el pelo. Bajo una de sus manos y subió la otra y las colocó en los hombros del joven y juntando toda sus fuerzas tiro de él hacia abajo tratando de ahogarlo. Él la tomó de la cintura más fuerte y la arrastro bajo el agua.

Y así comenzaron a jugar, salpicándose agua, tratando de ahogar al otro o nadando lejos para que el otro no lo alcanzara. Pasó largo tiempo hasta que decidieron salir.

-Espera, ya tiempo, tengo hambre, ¿Qué hora será?- dijo Rose cortando el juego.- además ya estoy cansada salgamos.- se encamino a la orilla y puso las manos para hacer fuerza y salir.

-Quieta-la corto él a mitad de su maniobra. La tomo de la cintura y la giró quedando de frente. Ella tuvo intenciones de protestar pero él en un solo movimiento ya la había levantado y sentado en la orilla.

-Gracias- respondió tímida. Scorpius la miraba fijamente, era la primera vez que la observaba con tan poca ropa y fuera del agua.

El joven rubio soltó su cintura lentamente y deslizó sus manos por las piernas de ella, causándole un escalofrio.

-Tollas-exclamo de pronto incomoda, mirando a los costados. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la ropa.

Scorpius la alcanzó, se posiciono frente a ella y le coloco un toallón sobre la espada y una toalla en la cabeza y le sacudió el cabello con ella.

-Me enredaras el pelo asi- dijo mientras se apartaba- vamos a cenar.-

-No sabia Weasley que te gustaba hacer exibicionismos. Te tenía mas mojigata-

-Estupido- golpeo su brazo.

Se vistieron entre risas y comentarios, dejando el pudor y la vergüenza ahogados en el agua. Salieron de la sala de los menesteres y comenzaron el descenso hacia el Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué prepararas para nuestra segunda cita del sábado?- pregunto de pronto Scorpius.

-¿Segunda cita? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo tengo que preparar algo?- inquirió molesta la pelirroja.

-Primero porque yo prepare la tarde de pileta, y como la pasamos los dos "solos" como una pareja en el día de San Valentín- respondió con tono seductor- considero que además de haber sido nuestra primera cita, fue la cita de tus sueños-terminó con arrogancia.

-Ah-pronuncio mientras su mandíbula se desencajaba- Aunque no te negare, y no lo repetiré, la pase muy bien, no creo que tu encajes en mi prototipo de chico para mi cita de mis sueños.- le saco la lengua e hizo una pausa obligada mientras esquivaban a unos alumnos que descendían el último trecho de escalera hacia el gran comedor- Pero lo correctos es que yo organice a tu gusto la salida del sábado y estaríamos en paz. Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría hacer?-

-Sorpréndeme- ya habían llegado a la puerta y debían dividirse para dirigirse cada uno a sus mesas- igual todavía debes pagar una multa-

-Multa ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿De qué hablas?-inquirió totalmente confundida y se giro para verlo.

-Te la cobrare con especias- y su sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su cara, produciéndole nuevamente un escalofrío en la espalda a Rose.- Por salpicar, te lo advertí.-

-¿Especies? Creo que has sufrido una contución-le sacó la lengua- Ni al caso, eres resentido,- se bufó- ok te pagare, ¿Qué quieres?- termino con su tono cordial.

-Un beso-

FIN!


End file.
